


Be Patient, Honey

by exoxione (ezozione)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Begging, Crying, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Moaning, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, a gOOD FUCKING, because submissive john deacon is criminally underrated, poor baby's so stressed, sub!deaky, you know what will help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezozione/pseuds/exoxione
Summary: Between getting the new album on its feet and the constant arguing amongst his bandmates, John is stressed and worn out when he comes home from the studio one night. Thankfully, you know just what he needs to take a load off.





	Be Patient, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> about time I posted something on ao3 lol
> 
> I originally posted this on my tumblr, which is @/measured-mercury, and apparently I'm not the only one who loves sub!deaky, so I figured I'd publish it here, too! 
> 
> enjoy, darling ;)

It wasn't often that John was in a bad mood. His eyes always had a certain brightness to them, and he was was usually the cheeriest and sweetest of the band. His mouth was, more often than not, quirked up into a shy smile. It was rare to see Queen's bassist with a scowl.

So it was, of course, very strange when he left the recording studio a little early, muttering a "see you tomorrow" as he left.

***

You were lazing on the sofa, boredly flipping through channels to see what trashy program you could try to get invested in before John came home. You weren't kept waiting very long.

You heard the door of your flat click and open, and you craned your neck to see John walk in and take off his coat, sighing heavily. You immediately frowned. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Just tired." He rubbed his eyes with both hands.

"John..."

"Really. S'nothing." He tried to muster a smile as you got up and walked towards him, but it looked pained.

"What's going on, baby?" You inquired gently. He sighed again, staring at the floor, and you kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around you in a hug.

"Just a lot of stress at the studio," he mumbled into your shoulder, letting the familiar smell of your shampoo comfort him. "There's so much to do, all the time, and the guys are always arguing about every little thing. I try to stay out of it, but they always find a way to bring me into it." He hugged you tighter. "I should be more involved in the decisions we make as a band, but it's so much pressure to have a role in our - Queen's - future but not want to get involved in the constant arguing. There's no way around it. So I'm stuck." He deflated a little, leaning into your shoulder.

"I'm sorry for bringing all this stress home, I just..." He closed his eyes tiredly. "I'm just tired of all the arguments, tired of having to make hard choices, constantly." You stroked his long auburn hair, twirling it between your fingers.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'd be overwhelmed, too - that's a lot of pressure," you said thoughtfully. John nodded as he pulled away from you to get his shoes off and hang up his coat. You chewed your tongue a little bit, the gears turning in your head.

John turned back towards you, his mouth opening as if he was going to say something, but you didn't give him the chance. In one swift move, you backed him up against the kitchen counter, firmly pinning his wrists on the counter's edge. Your face was close to his, your eyes boring into him, half-lidded and hazy with desire.

"Y-Y/N?" John stuttered, eyes wide and mouth barely hanging open as he stared at you, an obvious blush creeping onto his face. You slid a hand from his wrist up to his shoulder and pulled him a little closer so you could briefly kiss him. "Relax," you whispered, and then ran your tongue briefly over his lower lip, your voice dropping in tone. "I'm in charge."

John made a quiet noise in the back of his throat that sounded faintly like a stifled moan.

You eased your knee in between his thighs, moving it just enough to create a little friction. You could feel his cock, already getting interested. Poor boy was so worked up already. 

John sighed a little, his eyelids drooping and hips automatically rolling forward on your upper thigh, trying to get more out of it. You responded by drawing your knee away a little bit. He whined. "Be patient, honey," you murmured lowly. "Y/N," he whimpered, his cheeks burning and eyes blinking slowly.

You shifted your mouth's focus to his collarbone, only responding with a small huff of breath before you latched on and got to work, sucking and gently nibbling. John unwittingly tilted his jaw up a little at the sensation and his eyelids fluttered.

The kitchen was filled with the wet noises of you giving John hickeys, as well as his quiet panting and the occasional soft moan as you got to work with your leg between his thighs again, this time slipping a hand under his shirt, which elicited a little gasp.

You gradually slid your hand lower and lower until your fingertips were slipping under the waist of his pants. "Y/N, I..." John said breathily as his cock began to strain against the fabric of his pants.

"P-please..."

"Please what?" You said in between peppering his neck and collarbone with scorching kisses. "Use your words." He groaned as your fingers grazed the base of his dick.

"Please stop going so slow," he breathed, eyes half-closed. "I can't h-" his breath hitched as you unzipped and pulled down the front of his pants a little so that his cock sprang free. You felt heat rush to your crotch at the sight of it, flushed pink and leaking pre-cum.

You wrapped one hand around John's dick, and he moaned lewdly. "Ahh, _fuck_," he whimpered, hazily meeting your gaze with half-lidded eyes. A hot thrill ran up your spine - John didn't swear often. 

You started to pump your fist up and down his shaft, pressing hot kisses all over his mouth and jaw. His eyes fluttered shut as he bucked a little into your hand. You saw his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the counter, mewling and panting, and you took your hand away. John stared at you desperately, face flushed and cock painfully hard.

"Please," he said breathlessly, his eyes begging you to come back. He looked as if he might cry. You simply walked out of the room with a smirk, much to John's dismay. Before he had time to follow, though, you came back into the kitchen holding a strap-on.

"Clothes off. Bend over. Now."

***

Not even a minute later, John was bent over the counter, ass in the air, glancing back impatiently to watch you slick your cock with lube. You'd used the strap-on a few times before - it wasn't a very common occurrence, mainly because you two wanted to hang on to the novelty of it. When it was used, however, it was some of the most intense and amazing sex you'd had together.

You made sure it was adjusted correctly on your body before teasing John's entrance with the tip.

"Y/N!" he whined impatiently. You clicked your tongue. "So needy, aren't you? Already fingered yourself open for me?" John responded with a quiet little whine, his cheeks flushing pink.

You groaned as you felt pressure on your clit while slowly pressing the head into John's hole. He drew in a sharp breath at the stretching sensation, and his exhale turned into a moan as he adjusted. He tried to rock back onto your cock, but you weren't having it.

Your palm came down hard on his ass, slapping a red hand-shaped mark onto his cheek.

He cried out - it stung, and the intense feeling went straight to his dick.

"Aw, baby..." you murmured, reaching your hand around him to grip his cock. "You _know _naughty boys get spankings. But you're a good boy, aren't you?" You slowly began to thrust into him, timing the thrusts with your grip around his cock, earning whines and groans and everything in between. "Unless having your pretty ass slapped pink just gets you off more. Is that it?" You smiled into the valley between his shoulder blades, and he let out a strangled groan. 

You slowly began to thrust into him, timing the thrusts with your grip around his cock, earning whines and groans and everything in between. You fucked John relatively slowly, but deeply nonetheless. The times you'd used the strap on before, he had never liked it fast and shallow.

He gripped the counter tight, his long auburn hair falling into his face. You panted, the friction feeling amazing on your clit.

"More," John panted, his orgasm drawing nearer. If you _just_ moved your hand a little faster, snapped your hips forward at a _slightly _lower angle...

He knew you were teasing him, making him ache and whine for you, and he couldn't decide if it was torture or turning him on ever more. He settled for both.

Upon hearing his request, you stopped moving your hand and slowed your thrusts.

You mourned the loss of the friction on your clit, but it was well worth it. John's voice cracked.

"Please, Y/N, please..."

"Be patient, sweet boy." You pulled out of him, and he nearly sobbed.

"I can't!" He cried. He felt like he'd never been harder in his life; his cock was aching and throbbing with need.

You considered this, and hummed to yourself. "You want more?" You purred in his ear, tangling your hand in his hair and pulling it.

"Yes," he whispered. You could see tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

In any other situation, you would've gently cupped his chin in your hands kissed the wetness off his cheeks, but this was wildly different. You intended to give John the most earth-shattering, relieving, fantastic orgasm of his life - and edging, as you'd found in the past, was a perfect way to do this. Especially now, when he's stressed about the album and caught up in his head. He really needed this.

"Then you'll get more." Before he could so much as blink, you had plopped John down on the couch in the next room.

He lay there on his back, gazing up at you with his eyes watering and bottom lip shaking. His cock leaked against his tummy and he squirmed a little in anticipation.

You pinned his wrists against the couch, darting down for a deep kiss. He responded eagerly, and you resumed the pace you had before. Soon enough, breathy moans had started spilling from him again. Instead of pulling away, however, you sped up and went at a different angle.

John almost cried in pleasure, and began babbling as you repeatedly hit all the right spots, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou, fuck, just like that, please, please, p-"

You pounded into him, feeling an orgasm creeping up on you. He looked so beautiful under you; squirming and panting and whining, his brow furrowed just a little, and mouth open, enough so you could see the little gap between his two front teeth. He opened his eyes just a bit as you fucked him hard.

He gazed up at you through his spiked-wet eyelashes as a tear slipped down the side of his face, his pupils blown wide at your hips snapping forward and tits bouncing. You could've had a halo around your head with the way he was looking at you.

"S'good, feels so g-good, please let me cum, please-"

You tilted so you hit _just_ the right spot and squeezed John's wrist so hard he would surely have marks tomorrow, and that did it.

John's eyes scrunched closed as he let out a loud, broken moan and came harder than he could ever remember in that moment. He fell completely apart below you - he squirted across his stomach, thighs shaking and voice cracking at every whimper that came out with each shock of his orgasm.

The pool of heat in your crotch suddenly spiked as your boy lost it below you, and white-hot pleasure shot through your body as you reached your own high, moaning as your legs shook and your eyes fluttered closed. You rode it out, gradually slowing your pace as you both came down.

John giggled tiredly as he tried to catch his breath, looking thoroughly fucked out. You pulled out of him and began pecking up his midsection. He let out a contented sigh, swiping his hair back behind his ear and out of his sweaty, flushed face.

You kissed and licked the cum off his stomach, slowly, teasingly. You made your way around, sucking and nipping lightly, leaving marks on the sensitive skin. He whimpered, letting out a cute little "nngh...!" as you flicked your tongue over his belly button to get the last of it, making him squirm and cover his furiously blushing face with both hands as you giggled against his tummy.

You made your way up to his lips, letting him taste himself on you. You cupped his face gently, pecking the tip of his nose, and he pressed himself closer.

"You did so good, baby," you murmured, running your hands through his hair as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

"That's... I really... That was amazing," he managed to whispered against your skin, sending a warm shiver up your spine. "Thank you."

You smiled into his hair and placed a soft kiss on his head, curling around him.

"I love you so much, John. Everything's gonna be okay." You held him tighter, and he snuggled into you.

"I love you too, Y/N. So, so much," he mumbled sleepily into your shoulder with a little contented sigh. You think that you'd be happy to stay right there, in that moment, forever.

*

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! feedback is *always* appreciated :'))))


End file.
